Kung fu Panda: Survival of the fitness?
by whattheycallgifted
Summary: China has been saved from the evil lord Shen. So,all is well in the Valley of Peace right? Wrong! A new evil like no other will rise. His main motive: Revenge for what Po and the Valley of Peace has done to him.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my very first fanfic. If you have any ideas or comments please share, I would love the criticism. Just, please be nice about it. Alright, here goes nothing (cracks his fingers).hope you all enjoy the first of hopefully many chapters to come. By the way, I'm starting off right were the second movie left off so there will be spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda, DreamWorks does.**

Chapter One: The Anonymous Letter

Morning had arrived at the Valley of Peace. The sun had just begun to peek over the mountains surrounding the valley, making the sky go a brilliant shade of red. For once everything seemed to be going just right. It had been about 3 days since China had been saved yet again by the Furious Five and The legendary Dragon Warrior, and all was, well...peaceful. Or so they all thought.

_*Mr. Pings Noodle Shop*_

"Dad." Po called out to his father, while cleaning up the last food table.

Po and his dad had stayed up the entire night serving customers due to the limited time only 'Noodles all Night' special Mr. Ping had set up as a celebration for Po's return. He hadn't gone home to the Jade Palace since his return a day ago.

"I'm heading back to the palace now. Are you sure you don't need any more help?"

"No thank you my boy, you have helped me enough." Mr. Ping smiled. "Now get going its almost opening time!"

"But dad, how can you work if you just pulled off an all nighter?" The panda questioned.

"Think of the customers Po. Now get going! Also be sure to tell Master Shifu that I said you need the day off. Dragon Warrior or not, your still my growing boy and you need sleep."

He walked up to his son and wrapped his arms around him in a loving hug.

"Ok dad, will do." Po chuckled returning the hug lifting him off his feet. He nervously looked around, hoping that no one had witness the emotional moment they just shared. He turned, waved one last time to his father, and ran for the palace stairs.

_*About 30 minutes later…*_

"These (pant) steps (pant) are no (more panting…) match for my legs of bodacity." Po managed to wheeze out as he collapsed on his back, "Finally made it! Though, I should'na ate those Dragon Warrior sized dumplings last night, ugh- they're really slowin me down."

"It's about time you decided to show up." Tigress smiled down at the ridiculous looking panda, who had his tongue dangling from his mouth. There she was, the great Master Tigress was standing over him, one arm on her hip. Her outfit a tad bit different than before; She wore a long sleeve version of her usual vest with a golden sash around her waist.

_She has such an amazing smile…_Po thought dreamingly to himself; unintentionally locked on her in a trance-like gaze.

"Need help?" she leaned down offering her paw.

Po was still staring at her, speechless.

"Ehem, Po?" she arched an eyebrow. "It's usually polite to take help when it is being offered."

Realizing what was happening he sucked his tongue back in. "Oh yeah, right." he chuckled taking her paw. She lifted him to his feet effortlessly.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said coolly.

They stood at the top of the stairs enjoying the view of the valley; it was truly a beautiful sight to witness.

"Let's head back inside. It's a bit drafty out here and, you need some sleep." she said turning around to walk. A bit surprised at her observation he paused and gave her a' how did you know' look. He shrugged and followed her command.

Po rubbed his eyes sleepily which did not go unnoticed by Tigress." So, were you like (yawnnnnn) waiting for me or somethin?" He grinned.

Taken by surprise Tigress replied. "Actually, I was meditating by the palace front entrance. A loud panting sound broke my concentration." She shot the panda a teasing look.

"Oh, um, hehe, sorry about that." Po nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Tigress lightly chuckled "Its fine. Master has offered to give us the entire week off. I have to say, I have never seen him so…at peace. It seems you're rubbing off on him." her voice soft and soothing.

"Not just him." The panda teased giving his usual grin.

"Well..." There was a mischievous look in her eyes. "Let's test that theory with a sparring match." She countered.

"No no." he pleaded "your still hardcore, Tigress." He chuckled and lightly punched her shoulder.

"Ow! Yup, defiantly still hardcore." He winced, massaging his hand. He turned his attention back to Tigress who was a few feet behind.

Her ears flat on her head.

"Tigress?" he questioned with a worried look.

The striped feline was glaring at the ground with such intensity and bewilderment as if the ground was growing legs. Whatever was on her mind, she seemed to be extremely bothered by it.

They stood there in silence for about a minute. Tigress' ears perked up suddenly. She raised her head and gazed at Po expressionlessly. She began to walk in a different direction.

"Tigress where are y-"

"To train..." She interrupted.

"Think fast!" But before Po could even turn, he was tackled by monkey and the rest of the five in a group hug.

"Hey Po." Said Monkey

"Were did you go last night?" questioned Mantis."I was starving!"

"Mantis, you ate threes plates of takeout last night" Viper slapped the back of his head with her tail. He raised his'things'up defensively.

She turned to Po and gave him a sweet smile."Good morning Po." To her surprise Po's face was turning red from the force of their group hug.

"Oops. Sorry." Viper giggled, while climbing off her friend. The rest followed her in suit.

"Hey guys" he smiled back at his friends.

"So what's up?" Crane asked coolly.

"Nothin' much, just glad Shifu decided to give us a break." said Po, brushing himself off.

"Yea, I know right. Lately he's been ac- wait, how did you know?" Monkey questioned

"Oh Tigress had-"He paused looking in the direction the troubled tiger went. _I wonder if she's alright…_Po thought to himself.

Suddenly the entrance to the palace began to move, both massive green doors opening slowly.

"Po there is something I would like to discuss with you." Said a familiar voice that belonged to none other than master Shifu. He stood at the front entrance, his arms hidden within his long sleeves. He wore his original brown robe with a green sash that crossed his torso. His face was serious as usual.

Po leaned towards the five. "I thought he was in a good mood." He whispered taking his eyes off Shifu briefly. They all shrugged in unison and exchanged puzzled looks.

"We have to talk about this…" Shifu pulled a letter from within his sleeve.

"Ok and what is, this?" The panda raised an eyebrow and pointed to the object in the masters hand, "I mean, uhh that- there in your hand."

Master Shifu raised his eyebrow as well and, exchanged worried glances at Po and the five.

" Yeah, that." Po pointed to the letter chuckling. Master Shifu stared blankly at the panda's gibberish.

"Let's discuss this after dinner, shall we? Now, Dragon Warrior, it seems that you are in need of rest, judging by the smell of your breath."

"Hey!" Po raised his paw over his mouth and breathed on it,"... yeah, you're right. I just need a quick nap."

Shifu muttered something inaudible that sounded like "And perhaps, a good brush of your teeth."

Po ignored that and made his way to his room to turn in. His silhouette could be seen from her room a he made his way into his.

Little did he know that he was being watched from behind by a pair of very moist red eyes.

* The dinner table around 7pm*

"So, you wanted to talk to me about that letter?" Po called over his shoulder to his master while, finishing up the last few dishes.

"Yes. Now would be a good time."

Dinner time had just passed. All the others had just left shortly after Shifu ordered them to leave.

_Whatever is on that note must be really private _Po thought.

"Come. Sit." The grandmaster gestured

He turned and made his way over to the empty seat across from Shifu.

"Po this letter is for you." Shifu began as he slid the letter across to the other panda."I know I should not have read it but my curiosity got the best of me. My apologies..."

Po shrugged "No its fine, I mean it must be important right?

"Correct, Po. Do you know who it could have been from by any chance?"

"No, I mean-" he chuckled "I don't have much family."

Master Shifu stroked his chin "I see. Well go on read it."

Po grabbed the envelope, opened it and began to read.

Dragon Warrior.

I hear you have defeated Lord Shen. This is amazing news. I am happy to hear that you have avenged your species. Come to your ancestral ground were the pandas were last seen. I'm here waiting for you. I bet your dying to know who this is. Well come find out for yourself. Meet me here, I'll be waiting for your you. Remember 3 is a crowd and I'm not ready to be discovered yet. None of us are.

See you soon- Anonymous

"WHOA!" Po gasped "There's got to be other pandas out there, like me! So can I go?" Po said excitedly.

Master Shifu sighed "Dragon Warrior-" He looked at the paper as if he were trying to decode something. "This could be a trap…" he continued

"No way." Po countered "This, could totally be a chance for me to meet others who probably knew my parents, master! I have to go n-

"No, Dragon Warrior." Shifu interrupted "You cannot go...well at least not alone."

"He won't be going alone."

They both turned to see master Tigress standing in the doorway.

**A/N: I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me what you all think. Thanks for your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thank you so much for sharing your thoughts and reviews it means a lot to me! I'm so glad you all like it so far, I have a lot I want to do with this story. Also, I will be introducing my own characters soon (probably this chapter), I hope you like them as well. I will try to update twice a week, school work makes things a bit difficult for me. But anyway on with the story! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda. I wish…**

_Previously…_

"WHOA!" Po gasped "There's gotta be other pandas out there, like me! So can I go?" Po said excitedly.

Master Shifu sighed "Dragon Warrior-"He looked at the paper as if he were trying to decode something. He continued "This could be a trap…"

"No way." Po countered "This could totally be a chance for me to meet others who probably knew my parents, master! I have to go a-

"No, Dragon Warrior," Shifu interrupted. "You cannot go...well at least not alone."

"He won't be going alone."

They both turned to see master Tigress standing in the doorway.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: A New Journey, a New Threat.<p>

"Tigress!" Shifu stood up forcefully, moving the table slightly causing Po to flinch.

"I asked to speak with the Dragon Warrior in private. How dare you eavesdrop and disrespect my wishes!" He glared intensely at her.

His eyes squinted as he noticed something was amiss.

_It appears something is troubling Tigress. I haven't seen her train this hard since before the Dragon Warrior tournament, he judged by the redness of her knuckles_. Shifu physically shivered from the thoughts of that "horrible "day. He turned his attention back to the situation at hand.

"Master with all due respect, both of you could be heard from down the hall. Not to mention these paper walls are not exactly sound proof." She countered. Her face was full of determination. She walked forward towards the dinner table and stood behind the end seat. Po looked at Shifu and then back at Tigress, his eyes as wide as plates darting back and forth between the two.

"Master," Tigress continued. "If Po goes, I go." She demanded crossing her arms.

Master Shifu looked down and heavily sighed. He massaged his temples and returned his attention back to his top student/adoptive daughter.

"Tigress, I am not sure I want to let the Dragon Warrior go yet. Also we do not have enough information; this could be a wild goose chase. This could very well be a trap!" Shifu turned his attention to Po who was visibly upset.

"Master I need to know all I can about my parents, about my own kind." Po pleaded. "I just gotta..."

"Dragon Warrior…," Shifu shut his eyes, deep in thought. He opened them and eyed his students.

"I'm afraid your break will have to be canceled."

"What do you mean?" Po questioned.

"Come nightfall tomorrow, you and Tigress will be heading out."

"What?" Po grinned

"Tell the others, it would be wiser to take them along."

"Sweet!" Po flailed his arms in the air.

"Thank you so much Master!" He ran around the table while accidently knocking down some chairs and embraced master Shifu, only to find that he had embraced a mop in his place. Po looked around bewildered.

Shifu Chuckled and turned his attention to Tigress. "Make sure he does not hurt himself."

Tigress gave a small smile and bowed. "Yes, master. If I may master, why the change of heart?"

"Po is right, there could be others out there trying to survive who may need our help. Also, one often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it. Wise Master Oogways words."

The Grandmaster hid his arms within his sleeves and walked to the doorway and stopped. "Now," He looked over his shoulder at the two.

"I am going to meditate. Oh and Tigress make sure you wrap up those wounds. You are dismissed."And with that he was gone leaving the two alone.

Tigress looked down at her bleeding Knuckles and noticed they were dripping onto the floor.

_I need to train harder; I can't go through that again. This time ill make things right,_ she thought while rolling up her sleeves. She walked over towards the sink area and turned on the water. Her face emotionless as the hot water hit the wound.

_What's up with her? She was fine this morning and all of a sudden she just changed. Po thought as he watched her._

He was determined to find out what was wrong with her. Ever since their last adventure in Gongmen city, Tigress has opened up more to him showing him she has a soft side. Over time she has grown to become a close friend to Po.

"Tigress, are you ok?"His voice full of concern. He slowly made his way over to the sink.

"I'm fine Po." She avoided eye contact.

"Your hands…there bleeding Tigress!" Po gasped

Tigress gave him an 'Oh really?' look.

"Hehe you probably already kne- okay yeeeah, I'm uh- I'm gunna go get some bandages now. Il be right back." He pointed at the door with his thumps. The striped feline dried her paws still avoiding eye contact. He turned around and was about to head for the door.

"Po wait."She looked over at him, her features softened.

"Tigress…please." His voice was soft and reassuring. He turned to her, red connecting with green.

"You know you can talk to me." He moved closer and stopped a few inches away from her.

"Po I… I-"

"Hey guys what's up? Where's Shifu?" Mantis interrupted as he hoped onto the table. Monkey, Crane and Viper walked (slithered) in right after.

_Darn so close! _Po screamed in his mind. "Oh uh, he went to the peach tree to meditate."

"It's late; I'm going to turn in." Tigress walked out, heading towards the sleeping quarters.

"What's up with her?" Viper asked, slithering next to Po.

"I dunno. There's something bugging her."

The tree snake sighed. "Oh I get it. I guess you two haven't talked yet have you?"

"Well no- I mean we were gunna but," He pointed at the others with his thumb. "Wait? You talked to her? What did she say?"

"Now that you're going to have to figure out on your own Po." Viper smirked

"Just go talk to her."

"But this is Tigress were talking about here!"

"Hey guys, I bet you five of Monkeys cookies Po is talking about Tigress." Mantis grinned. The three masters were sitting at the table watching the two have their little discussion.

"Gee, I wonder what gave you that idea." Crane began. "Oh, maybe it's because he literally just said her name out loud!"

"So, that just proves I was right."

"Mantis that's against the rules." Monkey stated while eating some of his almond cookies. "And besides, you can't just bet my cookies!"

"Why not? I've got nothing to lose." He chuckled

Crane shook his head in disappointment.

"Well I'm going to bed. I just came in here to get my cookies." With that Monkey walked out towards his room.

"Good now we know where he hides them."Mantis whispered to Crane.

Crane rolled his eyes "Um, yeah I'm going to bed too, it's been a long day and I want to catch up on some sleep before this break ends."

"Good idea, we should be going to bed. And think about it Po, you'll be surprised."Viper yawned.

The panda nodded. "Yea, your right. Ok yeah, let's go."

_*Tigress' room at about 2:38 am*_

* * *

><p>"<em>NOOOOOO!"<em> She screamed as Shen blasted Po out of the factory. Tigress jolted awake breathing heavily. She laid back in bed staring at the ceiling; her crimson eyes glowing in the dark.

She couldn't go back to sleep.

Not with the same nightmare kept reoccurring. Ever since the 'incident' with Po in Gongmen City happened, her thoughts were going crazy.

_I don't understand…It's not real, he's here- safe._ She turned on her side and eyed the door. _Yet it's indescribable…_

_Po. He's just my friend why do I care so greatly about him? _The tiger sighed heavily.

_He makes me feel… special, he appreciates me._

_Come on Tigress, you're a hard-core warrior stop getting all soft_!

But she couldn't deny that ever since Po dropped in on their lives (literally), life became much better_. _The panda made life much more enjoyable much more- worth living. An incident like that only makes you appreciate that person more.

_You can't help but to…dare I say love him? What am I saying? _

She sat up on her bed roll still arguing with herself.

_He thinks I'm hardcore, he looks up to me…to him I'm much more than just a kung fu warrior. _

_Po… _before she knew it she was outside of her room, in the dark hallway. She wanted to talk to him. To make sure he was there, safe and sound away from harm.

"_Just tell him how you feel" were Vipers words of advice on the boat ride back from Gongmen City._

Suddenly she was unable to move, frozen.

_Tigress turn around! What are you doing?_

She stood there for about ten minutes debating on whether or not she should go through with this or not. Finally, she mustered up enough courage and reached up for the door slowly. Her hands shaking slightly as she grabbed hold of the door. The striped feline held her breath as she opened it slightly and peeked in. There he was, sleeping like a baby. The sight of his cheeks pressed against the bedroll made Tigress let out a small chuckle.

_He is so soft …and attractive. Wait? What the fortune cookies!_

She walked silently shutting the door behind her making a small 'click'. Slowly, she made her way over to his side and kneeled down beside the panda.

She felt the sudden urge to stroke his cheek.

Heat rose up within her face as she reached out carefully; His breath tickling her arm.

Tigress hesitated for a moment retracting her arm but decided she had come this far she might as well.

"Po." her voice barely audible.

"I…I'm sorry. I- sorry that I was not fast enough, or strong enough to help you. I want you to know that in the future, I will be. I won't ever let something like that happen to you again."

She closed her eyes and clenched her bandaged fists.

"You are so hard-headed. Next time listen to me you idiot. When I say 'stay put' you stay there Po, Please…

She sighed heavily "I'm just glad you're ok."

_Tigress no! What are you doing that's enough!_

_Tigress seemed to be rebellious towards her own conscience as her desires got the better of her._

_She leaned down and though she planned to do something more daring, gently kisses him on the cheek._

Now feeling relieved, she placed both hands/paws on the ground in order to push herself up from her kneeled position.

Suddenly, Po grabs her hand.

* * *

><p><em>*Panda ancestral ground 3:10am*<em>

"The letter has been sent my lord."

"Excellent."

"But sir, why settle for the Dragon Warrior alone when there are five pests that the rest of the group would like to see 'taken care of'?"

"Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Clearly Shifu would not send Chinas greatest hero alone into the big bad world now would he?" the deep voice chuckled darkly.

"So, true. It's been a while since I sunk my talons into a fresh prey."

"In time Zhou, all in time."

"Shall I inform Shona that we will be having guests soon?"

"I think she'd be delighted. It's not often she gets a victim that can put up a fight." He grinned evilly revealing his sharp fangs.

"It's time for a new class of criminal to rise above the weak. There time here has ended, while ours has only just begun!" His maniacal laugh echoing into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked it! If you have any comments or ideas please share. Again, feel free to criticize, this is my first fan-fic and I want to get it write for u all to enjoy. Thank you for your time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! How are we all doing on this fine November day? Well here's another chapter for you all. I know, I know, I took long but here it is! Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda. **

_*Previously*_

_She leaned down and though she planned to do something more daring, gently kisses him on the cheek._

Now feeling relieved, she placed both hands/paws on the ground in order to push herself up from her kneeled position.

Suddenly, Po grabs her hand.

_*Panda ancestral ground 3:10am*_

"The letter has been sent my lord."

"Excellent."

"But sir, why settle for the Dragon Warrior alone when there are five pests that the rest of the group would like to see 'taken care of'?"

"Now now, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Clearly Shifu would not send Chinas greatest hero alone into the big bad world now would he?" the deep voice chuckled darkly.

"So, true. It's been a while since I sunk my talons into a fresh prey."

"In time Zhou, all in time."

"Shall I inform Shona that we will be having guests soon?"

"I think she'd be delighted. It's not often she gets a victim that can put up a fight." He grinned evilly revealing his sharp fangs.

"It's time for a new class of criminal to rise above the weak. There time here has ended, while ours has only just begun!" His maniacal laugh echoing into the night sky…

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Clarity.<p>

_*Po's Room 3:20am*_

"Wait. Don't go."

Her heart dropped into her stomach as she turned to face the Panda. She cursed under her breath. "P- Po…?"

"Tigress, don't go." He pleaded.

"I-my apologies for entering your room without permission, I didn't mean to wake you. I…" Her scarlet eyes shoot downward trying to avoid eye contact.

Po shrugged and smiled "It's ok. I've been awake for a while now anyway.

Tigress' eyes widened to the size of noodle bowls. _He's been awake the entire time? How embarrassing... _

"So, I take you heard all I said?" She managed to whisper.

"Yea." He smiled.

"Po …I'm sorry. Her voice barely a whisper. She lowered her head more and shut her eyes feeling ashamed of herself.

"For what? Y'know I don't care if you come in my room your always welcome here. " He paused. "I really care about you, all I want is to make sure my best friend is ok.". His voice full of concern.

_Wait? Did he just call me his best friend? Most importantly he…really cares about me. No one has ever said anything like that to me._

Her heart began to accelerate. A sleight blush would have appeared on her face if it weren't for her orange fur.

He waited patiently for her to open up to him. His jade eyes never leaving her features.

There was a long pause as he waited for her reply. Her eyes scanned the room as if the answers were written on the paper walls, trying to figure out what to say.

_Here goes…_

Tigress let out a heavy sigh breaking the silence.

"I'm afraid…" she managed to whisper.

"Wait , hold on, wait, wait, wait… What? _You_? Tigress? Afraid?" Po chuckled. "I didn't even think those words could go togeth- oh…" He paused when he noticed her deadpan expression.

If there was something that could make anyone feel uncomfortable, nervous and scared all at once, It would be the piercing glared Tigress dished out. The fact that her eyes were crimson only added to the effect.

"This isn't easy for me Po." She sighed

"I was just, y'know, lightening up the mood so you could be more comfortable in uh- telling me. If you want I mean, when you're totally ready." He twiddled his thumbs.

"I understand. " She paused. " If it matters, I do feel comfortable." For an instant it seemed as though she would smile.

"Ok, good. Whenever you're ready." He gave her a warm reassuring smile.

Sure enough, she gave one back.

Her seriousness returned as she recalled the past events in Gongmen City.

_This is it…_

"Remember Gongmen jail?"

The panda nodded and leaned in closer.

"When I told you to stay put, and you disobeyed me." Tigress locked her eyes on his.

"Oh… yeah." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I will never forget the events on that horrible day."

She sighed and began her story. "Well, after we left you in jail we made ou….

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback, Tigress' P.O.V*<em>

_We raced towards the factory on the fireworks cart. As we got closer, the heat emitting from the factory increased. _

"_Now!"_

_As we reached the factory, Viper handed Monkey the lit lantern and he slammed it down on the fireworks igniting them._

_With one last push, the cart flew in and crashed among a small pack of wolves._

"_Hope you like your new year's gift!" Monkey yelled._

"_Yeah, cause you can't return it!" Mantis added as the rest of us backed away from the lit fireworks. _

_Our plan was simple. Sneak in. Plant the explosives ( fireworks).And retreat to safety._

"_Good job." I said to the rest of the five. The plan to sabotage Shen and his cannons was almost complete._

_Now it was time for the last step. Time to watch the light show as the peacock's factory goes down in flames._

_We turned and began to retreat._

"_Now all we need to do is- Po?"_

_From the corner of my eye, I spotted Po. There he was, dangling for his life on what looked like a giant pot full of melted metal._

"_Return it! Return it!" I heard Monkey yell as he ran wildly towards the burning explosives._

_The rest of us followed attempting to pat out the fires and save the Dragon Warrior before they could detonate. _

_We managed to dull down the fires but before I knew it, a group of wolfs surrounded us._

_One pounced from behind me as I suspected. I used his momentum to toss him into the sword-wielding wolf in front of me. Another took the opportunity to swing at me as my back was turned. _

_**Big mistake.**_

_I leaned back while spinning towards my left and planted a round house on his nose. He fell wincing on the ground. Another quickly took his place. _

_They just kept coming and coming._

_Time was on the essence. We made quick work of them and headed towards Po and Shen full speed._

"_Where is he?" I heard Crane say._

"_He's there on the conveyor belt!" I pointed towards Po's direction and began to climb the nearest ladder._

_**Faster! C'mon Faster! **_

_Those were the thoughts in my head as I climbed from platform to platform._

_Shen…_

_He stood over Po as he helplessly headed towards the pit of fire._

_I wanted to tear him apart right then and there, feather by feather._

_A couple of wolves jumped out from up ahead, about five or so._

_**Oh no you don't!**_

_Everything went quiet as my adrenaline kicked in._

_All I could hear was the pulse of my heart as I ran up ahead of the team and jumped, kicking each of the wolves out of my way._

_**Faster Tigress, Faster!**_

_I used the last wolfs head as a boost and leaped onto the next platform were two more waited. Upon landing in between them, I jumped taking them out with a split kick._

_**Almost there!**_

_Suddenly a giant gorilla landed right in front of me. He approached me and roared in my face._

_I was tired of them trying to keep me from him. __**Furious**__ as a matter of fact._

_**And no overgrown monkey was going to stand in my way from Po!**_

_I returned a small roar as he swung his arm down full force. I sidestepped the attack and ran up his arm which he then used his other arm in an attempt to grab me. Before he could do so, I quickly jump off of his arm while spinning in the air gaining momentum for my attack. At the peak of my jump I placed a devastating kick to his face causing the spit to escape his mouth. He was down- for now._

_Suddenly I spot Po right in front of me, a couple of wolves piled up on him._

_I grab a wolf near me and kicked him in his chest sending him flying towards Po, knocking off all of the wolves on him._

_Po looked at me stood up and turned. I saw a look of pain and confusion in his eyes as he made a mad dash towards the nearest ladder to Shen._

"_Po wait!" I called after him but he didn't listen._

_**So hard-headed!**_

_I begin to run after him when suddenly I was caught in a headlock._

_I didn't expect the gorilla to recover that quickly from my kick. _

_My first mistake._

_I struggled, viciously pulling away from his grasp but he just would not let go. _

_I look up to see Shen cornered, it seemed as though Po had the upper hand now. That is until Shen began to use his sick mind games._

"_Your parents didn't love you." I heard the peacock say._

"_Po, don't listen to him!" I shouted but was unheard._

_I saw his face fall, so… sad. It hurt greatly to see him that way._

_I felt helpless; a great amount of pain filled my heart. _

_And all I could do was watch._

"_Here let me heal you." Shen smiled sadistically. Mischief was written all over his face._

_He revealed a concealed cannon and jumped onto it._

_My eyes widened as I realized what was about to happen._

_**No, no, no, no, no!**_

_With all my strength, I flipped the gorilla over me and onto his back._

_**No, please! Let me make it on time!**_

_I ran up the ladder and flipped over the edge onto the platform were Po was._

_He stood there frozen with fear, holding a double handle pot over his chest._

_Shen lit the fuse._

_I ran for Po as fast as I could. My arms wide open, reaching out for him._

_KABOOM!_

"_NOOOOOOO!" the tears welling up in my eyes as I watched my best friend spiral out of the factory helplessly._

_Not only did he just kill my best friend, but he killed me as well._

_I felt dead._

_An indescribable pain filled my heart._

_I stared at the hole in the wall and dropped to my knees._

_**Crying.**_

_I had lost it all in a flash._

"_Tisk, tisk, what a shame. You were this close." He leaned close to me and made an ok sign leaving a small space in between his index and thumb feathers symbolizing how close I was to saving Po._

"_You monster!" I spit in his face. _

_He paused, wiped his face and smiled._

"_Tie them up! Get them out of my sight…"_

* * *

><p><em>*End of flash back*<em>

She stood there shaking a bit from the horrific memory.

"I can't watch my best friend be killed." Tigress said softly her eyes focused on the floorboards, tears begging to be released.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. It wasn't your fault. I'm here." Po said as he placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted her head up.

Her moist eyes stared into his for a moment, when suddenly she embraced him tightly.

This time he returned the embrace and the two shared their first full hug.

She placed her head on the crook of his neck and unexpectedly nuzzled him. Tigress purred softly enjoying his warmth.

"_I could get used to this."_ She thought as she closed her eyes and smiled.

Po's face was as red as a tomato; the scent of jasmine filled his scenes. He continuously stroked her back softly, when suddenly the air was knocked out of him.

"OOOWHOWHO! Ow! Hey, that was uncalled for." Po pouted as he rubbed his stomach.

"_That_ was for not listening to me, you idiot."

He chuckled and continued to stroke her back.

This went on for the next hour or so until Po noticed that he was falling asleep.

Her steady breathes tickling his neck slightly.

"Tigress, we should get to bed before the gong rings." He looked down at her.

"Tigress?"

To his surprise, Tigress was fast asleep in his arms.

_Wow she's beautiful, and here I thought this would only happen with my action figures._

A frightening thought entered his mind.

_I should get her to her room now. If master Shifu see's this he'll have my head on a platter…With an apple in my mouth!_

_Hmm, an apple does sound kind of – Gah what? _The panda shock his head and carefully lifted tigress up bridal style.

He clumsily used his foot to open his and Tigress' door almost tripping multiple times.

Po walked into Tigress' room and squinted.

"I knew her favorite color was red." He whispered to himself. Recalling the time when she refused to admit that she had a favorite color.

The Panda walked over to her _**red **_bedroll and gently placed her down.

His blush never leaving his face.

Po looked around nervously various times making sure that no one was watching. He quickly pecked Tigress on the cheek and hurried for the door closing it quietly behind him.

In the dark hallway he did a little happy dance and entered his own room as quietly as he could.

Soon, he too was fast asleep.

That night it was certain Tigress would not have any more nightmares.

* * *

><p><em>*Panda ancestral ground 5:40 am.*<em>

The sun slowly appeared through the trees onto the hidden deserted village. Its light appearing red on the grass.

A large group of dark figures stood around one particular home as a strong voice echoed through the large empty forest.

"In approximately twenty five hours, ten minutes and thirty seconds the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior will arrive here!" His red piercing eyes glinted with pride as he looked down upon the numerous bandits in front of him, about sixteen in total.

All eyes were fixed on the tall figure that stood on an abandoned house in front of them.

The group was known as the Shadow bandits, an elite group of mixed species (mostly crocodiles), both males and females, who were thieves and skilled combatants.

"The moment we have all been waiting for. The opportunity to take China for ourselves is in our palms!"

"Master Hēi'àn (A/N according to Google translator, _Hēi'àn_ means dark or darkness in Chinese) what are your orders." Said a wolf bandit by the name of Lang.

He wore a black shozoku and a hood that covered most of his face. His icy blue eyes and fangs stood out from underneath his hidden face.

Lang specialized in the art of stealth, an assassin in the shadows.

"Simple." Hēi'àn grinned at his second-in-command and jumped down off of the abandoned home. The spiked metal ball that clung to the tip of his white tail created a small crater in the dirt.

"Come night fall, we use bait to lour the dragon warrior in! After all he is the symbol of peace and with him out of the picture; China will lose all hope and fall before us!"

He had a long pointed snout, a scar was carved through his right red eye (A/N: not literally through his eye, I mean like…you know. He can still use it lol.) Some of his lower teeth were exposed even when his jaw was closed. Hēi'àn was very tall, about Tai lung's height to be exact. His white skin covered by large scaly plates. He wore black hakama pants that had a large hole for his tail. Brown pads with small spikes rested on his broad shoulders He was shirtless but very muscular. Hēi'àn was a middle aged albino crocodile. His martial arts skills were not to be messed with; He is their leader after all.

"Must we kill the Dragon Warrior?" said a feminine voice among the crowd.

"Ahh, there you are Shona." The white crocodile gave her his handsomest smile. "I have special plans for the Dragon Warrior. Sadly yes, I do need him alive."

He faked frowned at the cheetah in front of him (A/N: Cheetahs at one point in time inhabited china.)

Shona was third-in-command.

the spotted golden feline crossed her arms. Her _hazel eyes _often appeared to shift from a light brown to a green color. She also wore an outfit very similar to Lang's; though instead of having a long vest like him, it was cut off revealing a small bit of her flat belly. She wore black ruyi pants (Kung fu sweat pants). Her balaclavas (ninja mask) rested at her neck. Slim as a cat she was, though her muscles did not go unnoticed.

"So what exactly is the plan?" She asked coolly, still confused on what the master had in mind for the Dragon Warrior.

Hēi'àn smiled sadistically.

**A/N: thanks for your time everyone. Please read and review. Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda… but I would love to.**

**P.S Does anyone besides me think the new series Kung Fu Panda Legends of Awesomeness is way off? I mean it makes Tigress (my personal favorite) look like a joke. **

_*previously*_

"Must we kill the Dragon Warrior?" said a feminine voice among the crowd.

"Ahh, there you are Shona." The white crocodile gave her his handsomest smile. "I have special plans for the Dragon Warrior. Sadly yes, I do need him alive." He faked frowned at the cheetah in front of him…..

"So what exactly is the plan?" She asked coolly, still confused on what the master had in mind for the Dragon Warrior. Hēi'àn smiled sadistically…

_Chapter 4: _

The morning of the journey had finally arrived. The blue sky was bursting with orange as the sun slowly showed its face behind the giant green mountains; its light giving them a bright orange outline. It was cold and very early. In fact, most of the citizens in the valley were still nicely tucked in and sound asleep -most of them.

Surprisingly, Po was already up that morning. The excitement of day would not let him sleep. He sat on his bedroll in a half lotus position facing his bedroom door. His signature grin painted on his face as he sat there just –_waiting_- waiting for the infamous sound of the morning gong to echo through the student sleeping quarters to start off the day.

"Po…" whispered a familiar voice.

The panda unfolded his legs and arched an eyebrow at his door.

"Um… hello?"

No answer… Po slowly rose to his feet and eyed the door suspiciously.

"Dragon Warrior?" the voice whispered again, followed by a dim flapping sound.

_Hmm, must be Crane _Pothought_. _

"Err- Just a sec." He slowly made his way to the door and slid it open.

"H- oh." To Po's surprise there was no one there.

He looked left and saw nothing but paper walls, doors and the wood floors in the hallway. He turned to his right only to see the same thing. The Dragon Warrior narrowed his eyes suspiciously and turned back around into his room. A sleepy yawn escaped his lips and Po helplessly shut his eyes; he flinched seconds later as Zeng stood two inches away from his face.

"What th-"

"Err, good morning Dragon Warrior." The goose bowed and smiled. "Grandmaster Shifu would like to see you. He says it's important for your uhh journey."

"Ok. Got it." And with that, the panda ran past Zeng and down the hallway; only to turn back around to ask the messenger where _exactly_ he was supposed to be going.

"Shifu is meditating at The Sacred Pool of Tears." He smiled.

_* Sacred Pool of Tears*_

Grandmaster Shifu sat atop a moss covered rock, examining the pool. His staff rested on his lap as his legs were neatly folded into a pretzel; chest rising and falling slowly as he waited. The sacred liquid appeared to glow a brilliant teal color as it sat still, untouched. Rolling Green hills and towering mountains made up most of the scenery. The sky was engulfed by a thick mist, being that the mountain peak he was on pierced right through the very clouds.

His ears twitched as he heard a faint panting sound that got louder and louder as it got closer.

"Ah, welcome Dragon Warrior." Shifu greeted.

"(Pant) ugh, Hey g'morning master (pant)." Po quickly punched his palm and dipped his head. He leaned over and grabbed his knees, lungs desperately fighting for air.

Shifu nodded and rose to his feet to face the panda.

"So wha'do we got master?" Po struck a kung fu pose."Bandits? Wolves? Thieves? You just let me know cause they are going down!" Po pointed towards the ground and looked off into the distance. Shifu rolled his eyes as the panda continued his boast mentioning something about '_making the sacred pool overflow with the tears shed by the bandits'._

"-They're gunna go way down if they're on this mountain! I mean how tall is this place anyway? It took me a while just to get up here and-"

"Po." Shifu glared.

Po blinked."Right, so um-"

"Oh, right. You are probably wondering why I summoned you." the red panda stared at his reflection in the tears of the oppressed. "Dragon Warrior, the reason you are here is to continue your training in achieving inner peace. I thought some training would do you good before you leave on your trip soon." He planted his staff into the earth.

"But master, I kind of y'know, did that already. Remember?" Po arched an eyebrow as he made his way over to Shifu and looked at his own reflection.

"Yes, I am well aware- but, Dragon Warrior, you have not yet learned how to use the technique against an opponent."

"What?" Po's eyes lit up with wonder and excitement."As if inner peace wasn't awesome already! Your saying I could do more? Like, how does this work?"

Shifu thought for a minute pondering how best to put it for the panda, his eyes never leaving his reflection.

"Look at the water." He walked along the side of the small lake.

"Okay." Po followed after him.

After a while, Shifu stopped and kneeled down beside a small area where the pool branched off into a small stream.

"See how the water flows around those rocks?" Shifu pointed to a small group of rocks that seemed to block the passage of the water flow. Suddenly, they began to move as the water pressure behind it began to build up. Until finally, the rocks gave way to the stream.

"Nothing is as soft as water. Although it is soft, it can overcome the toughest matter because it does not fight; rather, it flows around its opponent by being formless. Here-" He stopped and turned around to face Po. "Attempt to strike me."

"Are you sure?"

He sighed "Po..."

"Because if all I have to do is be soft, then I've already got that down. I mean we both know tha-"

"Are you done?"

"Yep."

"Good." Shifu sighed heavily and closed his icy blue eyes. "Now watch."

The whole world seemed to go still as he paused. Even the light breeze had come to a halt. Suddenly, the Grandmaster carved a crescent shape into the ground with his foot followed by very intricate hand motions. He opened his eyes and exhaled slowly as he eased into a defensive fighting stance. Po was awestruck. He had forgotten how amazing it looked as someone else preformed the inner peace stance, being that it was him who had done it most of the time.

"Let us begin."

"Alright then, get ready to feel my fist of justice! WA-TAI!"

Po grinned and swung his fist full force at the red panda. Everything now appeared to be happening in slow-motion. With his left arm now holding on to Po's wrist, Shifu placed his right arm on the panda's shoulder blade. Po's eyes widened double their size. In the blink of an eye he tossed the panda over his head and into the pool of sacred tears using the very force of Po's strike against himself.

Moments later Po shot out of the water gasping for air. His face wore an expression of pure disbelief.

"WHOA!"

"Yes. Whoa indeed." Shifu chuckled. "Only by entering this state of mind can one not only harness the energy of the universe but also, redirect it."

"That's awesome!" Po jumped with joy as the water dripped from his fur.

"Hey."

"Good morning master."

Po turned around to see The Furious Five had just arrived at the scene, carrying large bags and bedrolls. _**Most**_ of them wore large white hooded cloaks to protect themselves from the cold. No one dared to jest at the handkerchief wrapped around Mantis' neck.

"Hey Po, don't you think you should get out of the water it's pretty cold out here." Crane began, then arched an eyebrow at Tigress. "And I don't think anyone wants to get sneezed on repeatedly."

"Ha Ha." The feline laughed sarcastically. She walked around the sacred pool to hand the now dripping wet panda his bag.

Viper frowned "Po, Crane's right you could get sick.

"Haha. Yeah buddy, no one is going to want to see a kung flu panda." Monkey joked to which mantis bursted out laughing. Po smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Master, its time." Tigress stated as she tied a spare cloak around Po's neck, causing Po to go a light shade of red.

"Yes, right. Students do you have all you need?" Shifu tucked his arms into his sleeves.

A combination of 'Yes, yup's and yes master' could be heard all at once.

"Good. . . This is an historic day." Shifu eyed each one of his students. "This letter could be proof that an entire species has survived Shen's genocide attempt. It is your duty to find out and to help those in need. Even if they only did ask for the Dragon Warrior personally. Be careful, now get going." He pointed forward with his staff and they were off.

_Students please…be careful._

_*Hours later*_

"Let's move. We need to get there before night fall or well freeze to death."

The group traveled through harsh landscapes. Mountains, forests and icy wastelands tested the six warrior's survival skills. Their bold tiger leader pushed them to their limits as she stated 'getting there before night fall' was a major priority. Before they knew it they had arrived in a forest just past Gongmen city. The Full moon illuminated the earth along with the billions of stars that took up the sky, though the thick trees allowed no light to enter the forest.

"We should be there first thing in the morning. For now, we set camp here." Tigress halted the group in a clear patch within the forrest. The dragon Warrior and the rest of the five dropped their bags instantly.

"Good, because I haven't had anything to eat." Po's Stomach growled as If on que.

Mantis sighed and hoped off of monkeys shoulder."Ugh! You just read my mi-."

"Shhhh! do you guys hear that?" Crane interrupted. Everything went silent; all one could hear was the _howling _of the wind.

"What?" Monkey shrugged. "I can't hear a thing besides Po's stomach…Wait what was that?"

Crane walked forward staring into the surrounding trees.

"It's coming this way!" Viper's eyes widened as she stared at the same spot. She slithered next to Crane. Tigress eyes glowed like small fires as she glared at the dark trees as well. "Po. Here Now!" She growled.

"What's going on?" Po looked around at the others, hoping to get an answer.

Suddenly, a spine chilling shriek erupted through the air.

A/N: Thanks for your time, hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

December 13, already? Geez I'm getting old. Well here's update on my birthday. I want to thank you all who took the time to read and review, it means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda.**

* * *

><p><em>*Previously*<em>

Crane walked forward staring into the surrounding trees.

"It's coming this way!" Viper's eyes widened as she stared at the same spot. She slithered next to Crane. Tigress eyes glowed like small fires as she glared at the dark trees as well.

"Po. Here. Now!" She growled.

"What's going on?" Po looked around at the others, hoping to get an answer.

Suddenly, a spine chilling shriek erupted through the air…

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Shadows<p>

"Crane! Take to the sky, go east. Find out what's going on."

"Got it." He nodded sharply and took off instantly. A mix of scarlet and golden leaves jumped after him. His shadow zoomed by the full moon briefly and disappeared behind the trees. It truly was a beautiful night. Trillions of twinkling lights and their partner, the rotund giant, hung in the sky illuminated the night; though it wasn't time for sightseeing. Blazing red eyes darted over to the rest of the warriors.

"LET'S MOVE!" Tigress commanded tilting her head. She dropped on all fours and ran into the dark forest. The five warriors exchanged nods and followed after her. The sound of crackling leaves filled their ears as they ran forward dodging trees left and right, not knowing where to or what awaited them. But that is who they were; Warriors, ready for anything at any time. That is what they were trained for… but _**this**_ was not expected.

The warriors soon found themselves sprinting down a rocky trail leading into the entrance of a small village. A sign that appeared to be eroded by weather was placed in front that read: Moon bay. Suddenly multiple cries of agony and pain filled the still autumn air. The warriors did not hesitate to enter, running forward at full speed.

"Geez… Looks like a tornado went through here." Mantis commented as he examined the ruined houses and shops to their left and right's. They halted their run at the sight they witnessed in the center of the village; dozens of injured villagers lay scattered on the cold ground moaning in pain.

"The furious five? "

"Help us, please!"

"It's the Dragon Warrior!"

"My mother, please! I can't find her!"

Tigress walked over to a small bunny, and brushed the dirt off of her white fur. The small bunny gazed up at the fearless Master Tigress in amazement; her brown eyes twinkling as they reflected the stars.

"M-master Tigress, wow! I never thought I would actually g-get to see you in person." A cold wind blew across the area causing the small child to cough and shiver. Tigress removed her white robe and wrapped it around the bunny. "May I?" The child nodded eagerly and raised her arms waiting to be lifted up by her hero, and she was.

Tigress cradled the child in her arms. "The pleasure is truly mine, young one. Now let's find your mommy. " The tiger master turned to face the others. "Get them to safety. Gather as much information about this as you can."

Just as they were about to, they heard the sound of multiple hooves running towards them.

Three sheep, two males and a female, in torn clothes appeared behind them. The bigger male carried the other who appeared to be very injured, judging by the red splotches on his wool covered body. They were each covered in dirt and scratches.

"Oh my! Are you alright?" Viper asked, covering her mouth with her tail. Concern was painted all over her face.

"Well." The ram cringed."We'll live." He chuckled but the pain in his shoulder became visibly unbearable. Monkey walked towards the tall ram. "Here, let me help you with that." The sheep was happily going to accept the offer when-

"Wait! Thank you and all but no." She held up her arm. The ram frowned for a second before saying "She is right. We will take care of the others."

The ewe walked forward and raised her arms towards the striped feline. Tigress carefully handed the shivering child over. "Make sure she finds her mother."

"Right away, Master Tigress." The female bowed and was off.

Bright jade eyes scanned the ruined village. "So like, what happened here?"

"Dragon warrior! It almost slipped my mind!" The ram bowed in a hurry. "Never mind that now! Help Master Crane and Master Sheep get rid of those demons by the lake!"

Po's eyes widened double their size. "Then let's go!" He took off running and returned moments later. "Wait, wait, wait. Master Sheep? Here?"

* * *

><p>*Moon Bay Shore*<p>

The village received its name from the crest-shaped shore, where the sand was as white as the moon itself. Anyone who's has been to Moon bay village will say how extraordinary the shore appeared at night. They would say, the best time to visit would be when there was no moon. The calm sea would mirror the black star-lit sky, giving off the illusion you were at a cliff looking down at an endless chasm. A black chasm were the very world ended. But, with the full moon out, the dark waters were everything but calm. It appeared almost as if the body of water itself was alive; tides, as high as the village homes, raged with anger. Battle cries could be heard throughout the forest.

"Give us what we want, and maybe, just maybe no one else gets hurt." The deep voice threatened.

"I'll take the three ugly ones." His eyes narrowed, examining his opponents. Master sheep wiped the shiny red liquid from the corner of his lips. The enemies arrived by sea on a 'junk' ship called _Zhēngfú Zhě (conqueror). A massive black ship, as stealthy as night itself._

"I'm right behind you." Crane placed a confident wing on the other master's shoulder. His brown eyes darted back and forth between the three dark figures. They were crocodiles, wearing outfits as dark as the deepest cave. "Il take fluffy."One revealed its jagged bright yellow teeth and charged. He was overconfident. A second later, his body uncontrollably flew backwards past his two comrades. A swift kick to the chest made him rethink about calling the master 'fluffy'.

"You know, a boar called me fluffy once… ONCE!" Master sheep grinned. The two crocs exchanged worried expressions before charging at both masters.

"My turn." Crane tipped his hat and charged forward at full speed. Suddenly, He stopped instantly, creating a small trail in the sand and flapped his wings down hard. The gust of wind blew a cloud of sand at the two charging crocs. "Argh!" "Damn it all!" The two stunned enemies rubbed their eyes viciously in a feeble attempt rid their eyes of the painful grains.

"KIYAH!" crane swooped in between the two opponents and planted a split kick to their diaphragms. They flew backwards in different directions with a loud thud.

Master sheep crossed his arms. "AHA! Very nice, comrade!"

Crane brushed his feathers off. "Thanks. It's an honor to fight along-side you."His bright brown eyes shined with admiration.

"The honor is mine. Master Crane." The white sheep smiled.

"Well done… If you were trying to entertain me that is."

Both Masters looked up to see a yet another dark figure. He stood at the top of the ship, before flipping off onto the white beach. His face was hidden within a hood. The most noticeable feature of this new opponent were, his icy blue eyes that glowed like blue flames. He was a wolf; a wolf with a stare that read 'I will not hesitate to kill you'.

Crane leaned towards the master of sheep style." Something feels … odd about this guy." His brown eyes never left his opponent's death glare.

"Yeah, it appears he isn't the brightest of the bunch." He raised an eyebrow towards the wolf. "He actually thinks he can take us? Over confident Idiot…"

Crane gave the sheep a worried look, but it went unnoticed. The wolf closed his blue glowing orbs. His next comment was not surprising.

"Before I kill you, I might as well tell you my name…"

"That's it!" Master sheep clenched his fists as his blood boiled with anger."This cocky low-life has talked quite enough! He charged towards the wolf, blinded by rage. The space between them quickly closed. Master sheep cocked his fist back, ready to deliver a devastating blow to his opponent's snout. "Eat this, you son of a-"A grey paw quickly grabbed his fist, halting the attack completely. The wolf's other paw tightly locked itself around the sheep's throat. The masters eyes were wide with regret.

"My name is Lang…" He opened his icy blue eyes. "FEAR ME!"

There was a loud sickening snapping sound, before Master sheep's body dropped to the ground lifelessly.

**R&R please.**


	6. Deception

**A/N: Sigh… You know something guys? I think it's time to get to the main plot in this story. Time to get the ball rolling, you know? Spice things up a bit. Well this chapter is going to make that happen.**

**You came here for a good story, you got it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda.**

* * *

><p><em>*Previously*<em>

Master sheep cocked his fist back, ready to deliver a devastating blow to his opponent's snout. "Eat this, you son of a-"A grey paw quickly grabbed his fist, halting the attack completely. The wolf's other paw locked itself around the sheep's throat.

"My name is Lang…" He opened his icy blue eyes. "FEAR ME!"

There was a loud sickening snapping sound, before Master sheep's body dropped to the ground lifelessly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Deception<p>

The stars: such a wonderful sight, on such a terrible night. A still night, filled only with the sound of waves crashing upon waves. The wind was steady and even, making the trees dance and the autumn leaves flutter down to the ground softly.

The wolf stood there, clenching and unclenching his gloved hand; pieces of wool had gotten stuck in-between his fingers. He raised his arm a bit as a gust of sea breeze blew away the white clumps. His piecing blue gaze dropped, examining his kill that now rested at his feet.

"How classic…" Lang chuckled darkly.

Crane watched the scene from afar. His pupils shrunk, with a feeling he hadn't felt in years…

_FEAR_

He placed a wing on his chest to find his heart speeding and his breath locked within his chest. Sure, Crane had been in many battles, and with that said; he, as a warrior, knows what it is like to lose a comrade in a fight. This was different though. Other times, Crane would have tried anything possible to avoid the death of another; this incident just happened way to fast. He stared in disbelief at the deceased master's body. _Master sheep_… _I didn't even get to thank him for helping me. This wolf guy just comes out of nowhere and just, single handedly takes down one of the best masters in China! In only a few seconds!_

After a few moments, the hooded figure kicked the body to the side like a rag doll.

At that moment, for a split second, Crane did something very unlike himself. He snapped.

"HEY! G-GET AWAY FROM HIM, YOU JERK! You may have killed Master Sheep, but the five will be here soon! AND WE WILL BRING YOU TO JUSTICE!" He glared daggers at the wolf now. Lang's piercing blue eyes shot up instantly, locked on his next prey.

An angry growl escaped his lips as he began to walk forward. Cranes features slowly reverted back into one of fear with every step the wolf took; it was as if this mysterious warrior sucked the courage right out of him. _Oh shrimp! What was I thinking! - _He subconsciously gripped his throat-_ Now, I'm going to die! _Crane mentally smacked himself and took a few steps back unintentionally.

"Why bother? He's dead. And no, I don't think I'll be going anyw-" Lang paused midsentence and raised an eyebrow. He stopped a few feet away from Crane and figured, since the bird was alone, why not have a little fun?

"Crane, right?" He swished his bushy grey tail from side to side.

"Y-Yes. Master Crane." He projected his voice a bit trying his best to sound confident.

Lang crossed his arms. "So, correct me if I'm wrong; as we speak, the so called 'Dragon Warrior' is on his way here?"

"Yeah, he is The Dragon Warrior, and I wouldn't try anything when it's all six of us against one." A confident smiled appeared on his beak.

The hooded wolf took in a deep breath before closing his neon like eyes. "Really?-" He tilted his head to the left, then to the right, creating two quick snapping sounds before opening them again. "And the party begins." His gazed fixed behind the avian. Crane raised a confused eyebrow and turned his head.

At that moment, as if on cue, out of the dark forest appeared five running warriors.

"Crane!" Viper called from a distance.

Being exposed to the full moon's light, her grass green scales began to sparkle. She sped ahead of the others towards her comrade, creating an elongated trail in the white sand. Her thoughts were focused on him alone.

Crane turned his back to Lang to face Viper and the others. With worry getting the best of her, Viper subconsciously spiraled right up his leg to look him in the face. Glowing teal eyes locked on bright brown ones.

"Crane, are you alright? Are you hurt?" She asked, literally three inches away from his face. He blushed heavily as her mint scented breath filled his scenes. "Uh-huh. Y-yeah-"He smiled. Her voice faded away slowly as his thoughts took over. She was beautiful and unique. Crane hadn't been that close to a female's face in a while, since Mai-ling actually. He was lost in her gaze of blue oceans and unintentionally went all 'googly eyed'.

Viper's eyes widened with horror. "Crane? They did?"

Realizing what he had just said, Crane shook his head violently. "I mean, no. they didn't hurt me." He chuckled.

"Thank the heavens." She smiled widely.

Their eyes meet once again, and if you were standing close enough you could probably see sparks. Monkey giggled, getting the two's attention. They both turned to see eight eyes starring in amazement at the two. Clearly embarrassed, she slithered off of Crane and glared daggers at the five, all she could come up with was a very stern "What?"

All the while, the hooded wolf stared at the group in disbelief. "What is this- Am I not here?" He mumbled to himself and looked around as if trying to find some sort of answer.

Tigress stepped forward through the group, noticing the multiple unconscious bandits lying on the beach. "Crane, what's going on? What happened here?"

Po's jade green eyes lit up wide, darting from side to side frantically searching. "Yeah, we heard the awesome, bodacious, yet hotheaded Master Sheep was here!"

Po looked like a small child on Christmas; excited to open the presents under a Christmas tree. He raised his index finger before adding, "Did you know, he once took out all fifty of the deadly crow crooks, with his mighty ram-bam attack in the battle of the flying feathers!"

Po kicked the air and leaned forward, attempting to ram monkey in the back with his head. At the mention of the sheep, Crane's eyes shot downward as he let out a heavy sigh.

Tigress' gaze did not leave the scenery as she searched for the other master.

"So, where _is_ Master sheep?"

The avian tilted his head downward hiding his eyes underneath his hat and slowly shook his head. Everyone gasped simultaneously. Unaware of what was going on, Po kept on kicking and punching while making 'kung fuey' noises and sound effects. He stopped, noticing the saddening atmosphere around him.

"Guys, why are you all just standing around like that, I mean c'mon, this guy is freakin' awesome! He is so -"

"Dead…" Mantis said bluntly.

The pandas face dropped instantly; disbelief was written all over his face. "What? But I thought…"

Lang let out a small growl in annoyance, catching the rest of the fives attention.

"So… we finally meet, 'Dragon Warrior'."

"Oh, hey, how's it goin? Nice outfit there by the way?" Po waved quickly and turned back to the five.

The blue eyed wolf gave the panda an awkward look. "Thanks…"

Mantis Jumped up onto Cranes shoulder. "Umm- wait. Who's that?"

Cranes eyes widened with realization and pointed an accusing wing at the wolf.

"He killed Master Sheep! I warned him, that we were going to bring him to justice!"

Ignoring the birds comment, Lang focused his gaze on Po, "You-"he pointed towards the panda."Come with me, and no one_ else_ gets hurt." He grinned and pointed his thumb over his shoulder at the lifeless body on the ground. The group gasped once again. Tigress stepped forward and placed a paw on Po's chest, forcefully pushing him behind her.

"I don't think so." She said coldly, with a fiery glare that would make any evil creature crawl under a rock.

Lang looked at each and every one of them in the eyes. "You will learn to fear me, as did your dead comrade."

"I don't do fear." Tigress growled.

"FEAR THE BUG!"Mantis shouted.

"Yeah, you're going down!" Po added.

The six readied themselves and got into their fighting stances. Lang revealed his glowing white fangs.

"You know, five against one is not fair at all. Let's even those odds- WOLF PACK!" He shouted up into the starlit sky and howled loudly at the giant grey moon. The six exchanged confused expressions but remained in their fighting stances.

At that moment, a long wide plank, from the deck of the tall black Chinese junk ship, crashed against the white sand. A cloud of dust and sand from the impact rippled through the beach acting as a smoke screen.

"Shield your eyes!" Tigress commanded, throwing her arms up blocking her face. The others followed suit.

A white cloud quickly engulfed the seven. The sand filled wind, whistled past the group stinging them slightly. Monkey peeked through his fingers trying his best to scan the area for possible on-coming enemies. "I can't see a thing! Tigress, what do we do?"

She peeked through her arms; her small ears twitched wildly, trying to detect any sounds. "Wait for my signal." They waited for what felt for a long time. Adrenaline kicked up within each of them. The air felt still, ironically, you could tell that there was going to be a big battle. The chalk like cloud began to dissipate slowly; revealing the outlines of Lang and other objects around the area.

"We attack on three."

The five others nodded and prepared for battle.

"One."

"Two…"

"THREE! KI-YAH!" they leaped forward, all at once in an attempt to take out the wolf in a surprise attack. When the thick smoke cleared completely, Lang was nowhere to be seen. Instead in his place stood about thirty or so other wolfs; all snarling and bearing their fangs.

"Is it just me? Or did that one guy just turn into an army?" Mantis blinked.

"No. They were on the ship." Monkey squinted, in an attempt to count how many there were.

"Behind you."

The six zipped around to find Lang standing behind them. The moon stood behind the dark figure, casting his long shadow across the beach engulfing the six.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Tigress demanded.

He smirked," Since you are going to die, I might as well tell you."

The masters, minus Tigress, exchanged worried expressions. A low growl could be heard emitting from tigress' throat. She clenched her fist, with the full intent to reconstruct the bandits face.

"Lang is my name." He focused his gaze on Po. "We are after the Panda. M'lord has special plans for him."

The striped feline gritted her teeth"If you expect us to hand the dragon warrior over just like that, then you are clearly misguided. "

"That is exactly what I-"

"Wait, wait ,wait!" Po interjected.

He took a deep breath before continuing.

"Enough with the games! Spill the beans, c'mon! I don't get it. First, we come here because, I got a note from others just like me saying come meet them and then, we go on this peaceful journey and stop at this village for a snack stop and then, the villagers are on the ground , and they mention evil bandits. So were like, trying to help them and stuff and totally side tracked like.-"

"Ah yes, the anonymous letter." Lang nodded.

"Yeah! So, wait." Po slumped his shoulders." You did th- All that was a-"

"A lie." The wolf said coldly. "A lie, to get you close enough. Close enough to capture you."He clenched his fists.

The masters gave each other uncertain looks. Tigress glanced at Po. He was visibly hurt. He stared at the wolf in disbelief, as if he suddenly grew another head. Pain filled his eyes. Deception filled the still air.

He had been deceived; they all had been deceived…

Tigress wanted to comfort him, like the many times he had comforted her in the past; though right now, getting out alive was the main priority.

Lang looked past the group, at his shadow army.

He waved his arm and two wolves, who wore similar outfits, appeared from the ship carrying a large chair. They set it down behind the hooded wolf then knelled, each placing a fist on the ground. He took his seat and rested his chin on his paw.

"Kill them. The panda stays alive."

The thirty wolfs instantly charged forward, a cloud made from sand trailed off behind them. The space between the two began to close rapidly. The five turned around and prepared for the upcoming threat. Po did not move.

"Po!" Tigress shouted. "I need you to focus!"

He shook his head, and then nodded. "Gotcha!"

"Get ready!"

The thunderous sound of the army was incredible. The sound could easily be mistaken for a herd of elephant's. Suddenly, the sound of rustling leaves and shaking bushes could be heard behind the six.

"You're going to need help." A gruff voice said.

Another wolf appeared out of the shadows; his left eye was sealed shut. He raised a dark grey war hammer and leaned it against his shoulder. The red insignia had been scratched out and replaced with a yin yang symbol.

"Hey Po look, it's the guy who hammered you in the face!" Crane yelled over the noise.

Behind the wolf appeared an Ox and a Crocodile.

"You can ask questions later."

"Right now, we show them what our kung fu is capable of."

The fight was on.

A/N: it will get better and I will update faster. Please review, I would really appreciate it. Hope you all enjoyed.


	7. Mess With a Wolf, You Get the Fangs!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda.**

_*Previously*_

"You're going to need help." A gruff voice said.

Another wolf appeared out of the shadows; his left eye was sealed shut. He raised a dark grey war hammer that appeared to have a yin yang symbol painted on it, and leaned it against his shoulder.

"Hey Po look, it's the guy who hammered you in the face!" Crane yelled over the noise.

Behind the wolf appeared an Ox and a Crocodile.

"You can ask questions later."

"Right now, we show them what our kung fu is capable of."

The fight was on…

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Mess With a Wolf, You Get the Fangs! Part 1 of 2<p>

Dark outfitted wolves came by the dozens; accompanied by the sounds of battle cries which thundered through the night air. They stopped suddenly, after their leader raised a halting paw in the air, just a few feet away from their nine opponents.

Everything seemed calm for a moment.

It was the kind of calm feeling you would experience before a storm…

And a storm was coming.

Giant dark clouds, towering thousands of miles high, rolled in on the scenery. No longer could the billions of small white glowing orbs be seen.

Ominous, is the word to describe the atmosphere.

The sky took on a purplish tint caused by the explosive energy from the weather.

Small dark spots began to appear in the sand.

Then more, until the sand became a darker shade than usual.

It began to rain- hard.

A sudden flash of light illuminated the sky, revealing the angry swirling clouds.

Moments later, another jagged streak quickly dashed out of the heavens, followed by a thunderous noise that ripped through the air.

The two groups stared each other down. Waiting to see who would strike first. The wolves growled and sneered, their blood thirsty eyes and fangs glistened with each strike of lightning.

All of them focused on the battle that could break at any second…

All but one.

Noticing Croc and Ox, like a cat on catnip, Po's jade green eyes grew to the size of noodle bowls.

Mantis hoped over next to Viper and nudged her side lightly.

"You would think that at a time like this, Po would be serious. Geez, I bet he's going to go into 'spaz-mode' any second now."

"I don't know Mantis, he has seen Masters Croc and Ox befo-"

"NO WAY! YOU GUYS ACTU-"

Monkey clapped his wet hands around the panda's mouth suppressing the noise. "Nope. No fan boy moment this time."

Lang sat back down, after shooting the panda a menacing glare, and then leaned forward to the edge of his seat; paws clasped together and up to his mouth. The water dripped lightly through his fingers.

"This should be interesting…," The hooded figure narrowed his eyes at a certain wolf among the nine. "I thought you were dead- Fang."

"I could say the same about you," The wolf planted his war hammer on the ground and growled, "brother…"

Lang stood up and looked straight into the Wolf boss' eye. "Let's get something straight-" his icy blue eyes glowed like blue flames underneath his hood. "We share blood, we're **NOT** brothers! The sooner you get that through your thick skull the better..."

The entire group, minus Tigress, Croc and Ox, gasped.

"Fine with me, if that's the way you want it! Just remember that I saved your life!" 'Wolf boss' barked back.

"Then you should have let me meet my demise… Now you are faced with a more treacherous foe."

Fang looked into his brothers eyes, hoping that maybe, just maybe, there was some sort of hope for him. "A wolf pack is supposed to stay together."

No positive feedback came from the dog's neon blue eyes.

"You want to join my pack?" His eyes glanced at the thirty foot soldiers, before returning back to Fang."Because, maybe then you won't be so utterly useless..."

Fang charged forward, his hammer reeled back to the side, with the full intent of hammering some sense into his corrupted sibling. He didn't get far though. A pair of moist black furry arms locked themselves around him and lifting him up. His grey hammer loosened from his grip and dropped to the sand.

"Hey, don't listen to him. He's not worth it." Po said putting Fang back down on his hind paws.

"Yeah well, still…" The wolf boss brushed himself off.

Po put a reassuring arm on his shoulder, "Whatever it is, it's in the past now."

Lang turned to the dark figures." Take them all out-" He shot a cold glare at Po,"except the fat one."

"Hey!" Po protested.

Fang chuckled a bit. "Is he worth it now?"

Po shot a glare at 'Wolf boss'.

A wolf soldier, among the crowd of enemies, stepped up and bowed before Lang.

"What about your brother?"

The hooded wolf waved his arm carelessly."What brother…"

"The red eyed wolf right there." The soldier raised an eyebrow and pointed toward 'wolf boss'. "You know, the one with the hammer and an eye missing- By the way, sir, how come only you get to have a hood? Its pouring out here and-"

Lang sighed heavily interrupting his soldiers rambling. "I will kill you if you don't shut up…"

The soldier's eyes doubled in size and slowly walked back into to the crowd of shadow wolves.

Their leader leaned back into the large chair and eased into it.

"You have an order… don't make me repeat myself."

The wolves instantly charged once again, and this time they did not stop.

"Come on!" Fang charged forward first and swung his hammer full speed into a wolf's face; his teeth shattered from the impact and scattered across the air.

"The wolf boss has got the right idea." Master croc charged forward. The others followed in suit.

This was going to be good.

…

Thirty five against nine is truly unfair.

Though, when you have 8 kung fu masters and an extremely angry wolf, carrying a massive hammer, against Lang's unskilled pawns, in this case, it was truly unfair for the thirty five.

If one were to witness the fight happening on the beach, it would look something like this-

"My iron hide technique owns all!" Master Croc shouted as he somersaulted into the air, in an armadillo-like fashion, and attacked the on coming wolves.

A group of wolves surrounded the giant ox. "Hey, horns! Best give up. You're outnumbered!" A wolf shouted.

Master Ox chuckled, "Numbers don't necessarily matter." He smirked "Besides, with my eye technique I can spot all of your weaknesses."

He dashed quickly punching one in the temple, another in the neck, kicked one in the arm pit, flicked another in the ear and jabbed the last one in the knee. He smiled triumphantly before they all fell to the ground crying in pain. He chuckled, "That never gets old."

"PO, TO YOUR LEFT!" Tigress yelled.

Po ducked under a roundhouse kick then, swept out the leg his opponent was balancing on.

Six others soon were at his neck, with a flurry of punches.

Although the panda tried his best to attack his 'twelve armed' opponent, it was futile. Every time Po would try to go on the offensive, his attempts were stopped by him blocking another fist.

"Guys! A little help?"

"We got you covered!" Monkey yelled, and leaped forward grabbing two and bashed their heads together. Mantis zoomed past fly kicking another opponent.

"Haha, eat that!" Wolf Boss bashed his hammer into another opponent , now leaving only one against Po.

"So, your name is Po, huh?" Fang began," Is that all you got? Because, it feels like I'm fighting with a bunch of big plush cuddly cloud's as a partner." He smiled.

"Haha, well Fang welcome to the team! And I may be a cloud, but this cloud is about to bring the THUNDER!"

The enemy wolf looked around wondering where the others had gone, then looked back at Po nervously. "Can we talk?" He chuckled.

"Enough talk, we fight!" Po leaped forward, his rotund belly out in front of him.

"OH SHI-", Lightning struck as the enemy wolf was launched into the air screaming… minutes later water erupted out of the ocean from were he landed.

"Haha, that was awesome!" the Wolf Boss chuckled.

A wolf made his way up to we're Lang was sitting and bowed quickly."Sir, were losing this fight!"

Lang narrowed his eyes," That was expected… bring it out on my signal."

"The shadow?" The soldier asked.

"Yes… on my mark..."

…

Tigress was secretly stealing glancing at Po.

_Tigress, focus on the fight! _

_I just want to make sure he's okay... _

_He'll be fine, he's a great fighter_, just looks at him.

_Tigress, stop staring at him before he notices-_

Her thoughts stopped as he turned and looked at her unexpectedly, making their eyes connect.

_So much for that now, huh…_

She felt heat rise to her face briefly. To make matters worse, he grinned and waved while twiddling his fingers.

A wolf smirked behind Tigress and whistled, "Here, kitty-kitty! Let's test that nine lives theory!" He raised his double-wielded broadsword up over his head.

A foot made contact with his throat before he blasted off, whizzing past the heads of two other wolves; his body slid violently across the sand.

Tigress stopped to look at the surrounding wolves; her blazing crimson eyes pierced through their very beings.

The six soldiers exchanged worried looks and gulped.

"If you don't want to end up with a breathing disability, like your friend over there; you will refrain from calling me 'kitty'. Do I make myself clear?"

Each wolf nodded rapidly.

"Good." She stated sternly.

BAM!

A split second later, Tigress thrust her fist into the side of an unsuspecting soldiers face.

He flew back, knocking down other enemies like bowling ball pins; she cringed at the crackling noises that followed after.

Only a few remained now, about fifteen or so, and somehow Tigress and Po ended up back to back surrounded by the many swordsmen.

Po glanced at Tigress, "Um… What now, Ti?"

Tigress kept her eyes on the soldiers, ignoring the little pet name for the moment. "You already know."

Po smirked. "Let's do it!"

The wolves began to close in.

She nodded and grabbed his arm, lifting him off of his feet by swinging him around in a circular motion.

"Double Death Strike: Feet of Fury!" Po shouted, and kicked each opponent multiple times in the face.

BAM! THWACK! BAM! SMACK! THWACK! BAM! BAM! SMACK!

Wolves and swords exploded into the air like fireworks, before scattering all over the wet sand unconsciously.

A few more remained and charged forward in a feeble attempt to stop the duo.

The two appeared to be doing graceful and elegant tango moves, holding each other's paws, as they fought as one; in complete harmony.

Now, a much larger wolf was left standing. He growled loudly; the drool escaping from his mouth.

Po thumbed his nose and grinned at Tigress. "Ready?"

She revealed her pearly whites. "Ready."

"Impact of Devastation!" They said in unison.

Po firmly planted his feet on the ground and spun, using all of his momentum to launch Tigress straight at the enemy.

The brute winced before Tigress drop kicked him in the chest, sending the enemy flying into the side of the ship. She gracefully back-flipped through the air, landing right next to Po, stating, "That, was hardcore." giving him a most sincere, heartwarming smile.

…

The hooded wolf clenched his fist and forcefully brought it down on the chairs arm rest, snapping it off.

"Sir…?" The soldier at his side asked carefully.

Lang stood up and looked over at the wolf next to him,

"I've been taking it easy on them, but no more. Bring me my shadow..."

**Like? Please review, tell me what you think.**


	8. Mess With a Wolf, You Get the Fangs! p2

**A/N: Warning: short chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda.**

The brute winced before Tigress drop kicked him in the chest, sending the last enemy flying into the side of the ship. She back-flipped next to Po and stated, "That was hardcore." giving him a sincere heartwarming smile.

…

The hooded wolf clenched his fist and forcefully brought it down on the chairs arm rest, snapping it off.

"Sir…?" The soldier at his side asked carefully.

Lang stood up and looked over at the wolf next to him,

"I've been taking it easy on them, but no more. Bring me my shadow..."

Chapter 7: Mess With a Wolf, You Get the Fangs! Part 2 of 2

_**Elsewhere…**_

The spotted golden feline walked through the dark forest; the sound of leaves crackling and crunching, were synchronized with her footsteps.

The smell of wet grass filled the night air, which was occupied by large grey clouds. She was headed for the charred village center. To be more exact, her master had summoned her: in order to fulfill part four of his sadistic plan.

Her hazel eyes spotted the burned remains of the destroyed homes, and structures, which concluded that the village was not to far up ahead. She pulled up her coal shaded mask that covered only her muzzle and, stretched her arms out to the side, letting out a sleepy yawn…

At the edge of the dead forest, she stopped her walk, noticing the crowd of bandits sitting around, blocking the entrance to the village center; the village center where the albino crocodile sat.

In their own little groups, the bandits turned, all eyeing the feline.

She balled her fists before entering, "Here we go…" and continued her walk.

A black bear stood up, he had three slashes across his face: perhaps from a previous battle. The group around him began to smirk and snicker, while they watched him.

He made his way in front of the cheetah and, leaned on a lone tree, "what's the rush, honey? How about you and I, take a little walk behind those trees over there? What do you say?-"he smirked.

She crossed her arms: her face was expressionless and waited...

Hēi'àn watched the scene from afar and smirked, "Zhou, would you do me a favor and dig a new grave? I smell …death"

The eagle raised an eyebrow, "Right away Sir, but for who?"

His chuckle was low and hoarse, "you'll see…"

…

The bear egged on, "C'mon what do you say? Let's go-"he moved his arm up to grab her.

In the blink of an eye, Shona appeared behind him. The bears last thoughts were: _Damn…she's fast._

She killed him in three moves.

A kick behind the knee, which brought him down on it. A forceful grab of his head and jaw: with her claws unsheathed; finally to finish him off, a swift twist of his head, sending out multiple crackling sounds through the air. Everyone flinched.

"Would anyone else like to learn some manners on how to treat a lady?"

They all stood quite, no one dared to speak.

"Good." she turned around and was on her way.

A fox among the group nodded, in respect towards the only cheetah in the campsite.

"Oh, she's bad." he smiled.

"I know." She said coolly, her gaze fixed forward on her destination.

The rest of the bandits parted like the red sea, as she approached.

"You gave us quite the show, Shona." The white crocodile smiled.

She got down on one knee and placed her fist on the soft, mushy dirt.

"You summoned me sir?"

"That I did." He stood up and walked forward towards her, "You may rise."

She stood up straight and kept her gaze forward as he began to circle her in a vulture-like manner.

"Do, you know why?"

"I believe so…"

"In any case, it is time for part four of the mission. What is your objective?"

"My objective is to retrieve the Dragon Warrior. Also, he must be alive."

Hēi'àn nodded, "Very good."

"You will not be able to turn him Hēi'àn! His heart is pure and void of evil… EVEN SO, YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON ANY-"

The albino crocodile turned around, giving the new prisoner a devious smile.

"Ah, Master Shifu so glad you could give your opinion," his smile completely left his features," but I'm afraid you weren't asked to share it..."

She glanced at the chained red panda, then back at Hēi'àn as he came around into view, "This is all to make them pay, for what they have done."

The albino reptile paused for a moment recalling the past events.

_***Flashback: about 20 years ago***_

A bamboo staff wielding figure opened a door revealing a small crocodile; he was sitting in a dark corner of a room, in the Bao Gu orphanage.

"Are you here to help me find a home?" The crocodile asked.

"Perhaps."

The white reptile revealed his blood red eyes that glowed in the shadows. "Or, are you here to make fun of me like they all do? They call me a monster because of my teeth!"

"Really? Because, your teeth are nice and strong."

"So, you're here to talk about my teeth?"

"No, I am here to provide you hope."

"What do you mean?"

Oogway smiled, "I have heard of your story young one. You have had a rough past…"

"All I ever wanted was a family, but fate denies me that…"

The old amphibian sighed heavily and looked deep into the child's crimson eyes, "One day, your time will come where you will have a home and, where you will have a family but you must seek it, for it won't just come to you."

"Master Oogway, it's totally my dream! I just want to be…loved… and to mean something to someone…" Hēi'àn lip began to quiver, as he remember the horrific events of his past.

"To believe in ones dream is to spend all of one's life asleep. As I said, it will come." Oogway smiled and prodded the young male's chest with his staff, "You just have to seek it."

Hēi'àn sighed and rubbed his moist crimson eyes. "Yes… I-I guess you're right…"

"Good." Oogway smiled, "I usually am."

The albino crocodile smiled. "Thank you, your wise words have made me feel better."

The elder tortoise gave a heartwarming smile before he stood up and headed for the exit.

Hēi'àn reached out his hand unintentionally, "Wait!"

Oogway chuckled, "Don't worry, I will return in the morning." He turned halfway, "I wish I could stay for longer but I'm old, I need my rest." he joked.

"Promise?"

Oogway nodded, "Totally."

A hopeful smile appeared on the young crocodiles face.

…

The sound of lightning erupted through the air, waking Hēi'àn instantly.

A boar clutched him forcefully by the arm, and dragged him out of his bed matt and through the halls; the young reptile struggled to get free from his much larger captor: The infamous orphanage bully.

"LET ME GO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"You are an abomination and NOBODY wants you! SEE YA!"

The boar pushed him into the muddy earth and spat in his direction. It was raining immensely.

"Why are you doing this? I could get SICK and DIE out here! If you would just let me stay one last night, I might be adopted in the morning, at least then, you won't have to worry about looking at me! "

The boar reached down to pick up a sharp jagged stone. "You know why?" he raised his arm, and brought it down forcefully upon the crocodile's face. A sharp scream was heard throughout the stormy sky. Hēi'àn clutched his eye tightly, as red fluid began to seep through his fingers.

"Because, there is no way that i'm going to continue looking at those, damn red eyes!" The older boar yelled and raised his arm again before bringing it down; He did this for about a minute while, Hēi'àn was curled up into a ball, trying his best to protect himself.

Suddenly, the reptile reached up halting the oncoming attack.

"Stop it you monster! You're hurting my arm!"

He clenched his white scaly fist until it began to shake violently.

WHAM!

With one punch to the chest, the boar was dead and Hēi'àn was gone. He took off running at full speed in the rain, for hours. How could he go back? Not after he had just done. The act of killing one of the workers at the orphanage, would not be taken lightly. He stopped, while panting hard and dropped to his knees.

"What have I done?" He spoke out loud to himself, "All I ever wanted was just, a family…"

"You know, my parents have also sent me away. They never actually loved me." said a voice from behind.

"Were in the same boat then, huh?…" Hēi'àn said while turning around. To his surprise, he turned to see an albino peacock…

_***End of flash back***_

"Leave now and bring that panda with you." The crocodile said while feeling the large scar on his face.

The feline nodded and turned, beginning to walk away.

Hēi'àn closed his eyes."Oh and Shona."

"Yes?"

"Believe me they will all pay…" He turned and began to walk toward his thrown like chair.

**A/N: OHHH SNAP, didn't expect that, did ya?**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me all this time. You all are the reason why I keep going with this. Reading your reviews is like, a special gift to me. They make me happy and motivate me. I know I'm not the best and I make mistakes here and there, but you stuck with me, and help me become a better writer. In return, I hope I can give ya one heck of a story because I plan too. So thank you, each and every one of you. Thank you. **

**Now, I present to you, Chapter 8.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung fu Panda.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously*<em>

"What have I done?" He spoke out loud to himself, "All I ever wanted was just a family…"

"You know, my parents have also sent me away… they never actually loved me." said a voice from behind.

"Neither did mine…" Hēi'àn said while turning around. To his surprise, he turned to see an albino peacock…

_*End of flash back*_

"Leave now and bring that panda with you." The crocodile said while feeling the large scar on his face.

The feline nodded and turned, beginning to walk away.

Hēi'àn closed his eyes."Oh, and Shona."

"Yes?"

"Believe me they will all pay…" He turned and began to walk toward his thrown like chair.

…

**Chapter 8: There's something shady going on around here…**

"Sir a-are you sure you need to d-"

"Do it, and stealth-fully take the body of the sheep master for proof."

"But sir-"

"Don't question my tactics you mutt! Just do as I say, also get the others and the ship started so that we can flee. We're done here."

"Yes Lang, sir." The wolf took off running towards the ship, slightly stumbling over his own hind paws.

Dozens of fallen soldiers littered the white beach. All of them laid scattered randomly, somehow forming a circle; back to back, within the center, stood two warriors panting heavily. Their sweat drenched bodies glistening every time the moonlight pierced through the stormy violet clouds in the heavens above. There was a moment of silence between the two close friends, as they set their eyes on the mess they had just created. From a little ways away stood the rest of the warriors, their mouths agape in astonishment.

"Woooooo, yeah!" Po fist pumped the air in excitement, never thinking for one second that he and the rest could be defeated.

"Take that Lang! How'd you like them peaches?" Po turned to his side and was met with beautiful ruby eyes and a complementing smile to go along with them.

"You're getting much better with these collaborative attacks, Dragon warrior. Training paid off well, but I don't recall giving each other pet names." She teased, placing a paw on her hip.

"Oh that, heh, yeah, I-er, I just thought of it in the heat of the moment and stuff."

"I see…"

He frowned at the anticlimactic reply. "Look, if you don't-"

"It's fine Po, really. I like the sound of it." Her crimson eyes gazed off into the air, as if trying to search for something.

"I just can't seem to return the favor, as much as I would like to; seeing that your name is only two letters already."

"Pshhhhh, nah, its fine, don't worry about it." He swats the air, dismissing her tiny dilemma. "Besides, it'll be like, Ti and Po. Ha, TiPo!" he gives her a winning smile.

The striped feline then playfully punches Po in the shoulder causing him to wince. He reveals his two sets of teeth at the feline awkwardly before turning to the side while griping his shoulder tightly. She chuckles light heartedly at his reaction.

"Wow. That was _some _display of kung fu, don't you agree?" The reptile's eyes were fixed on the sight before him. "Haven't seen anything like it since that time the Dragon Warrior deflected those cannon balls."

The giant ox glanced over at the crocodile; his brown eyes shining with admiration.

"This panda never fails to impress me." He turned his attention back towards Po, then over to Tigress.

"And the tiger…" A small smirk crept upon his strong features. "Shifu has taught her well."

"Yeah, I'll say." Master Croc's eyes darted back and forth between both masters."The two work well together."

"That. Was. So. Cool!" Says Mantis loudly, while hitch-hiking a ride on monkeys shoulder over to the panda. The others followed suitably, soon surrounding the duo.

"Yeah that was!" Added Crane. Viper and Monkey nodded agreeing.

"Yes but," Tigress holds up her orange paw, silencing the chatter. A bold expression painted on her face."We're not done here yet."

Fang turns around, lifting his war hammer onto his shoulder." Yeah. We still need to take care of him."

"If you can, that is." A haughty smile appeared on Lang's features. The wolf stood up, his armor shimmered in the light of the moon. He began to walk forward towards the group of masters. No trace of fear what-so-ever in his icy blue eyes.

"You see, I also have a duo, much like your own... only better." His comment was aimed at Tigress and Po. A low audible growl escaped the feline's lips. She paused for a second as her sensitive snout twitched, picking up the scent of…_**oil**_?

The crocodile master sighed, obviously annoyed with the wolf's antics.

"Just give up Lang. You're no match for our kung fu. We're taking you in."

The hooded figure stopped his pace a few feet away from the masters.

"Oh, really?" His eyes glimmered with disbelief. He side stepped, revealing another hooded figure standing behind him. The group gasped at the strange bizarre sight, a mix of bewilderment and wonder painted on their faces.

"What the fortune cookies is that?" Questioned Mantis loudly, breaking the trace like stares in the other's faces.

Fang's eye widened, at the strange eerie feeling emitting from the dark figure. "What is that thing?"

"My shadow." Lang stated in a monotone voice.

The figure looked just like Lang, only it was completely black, as if it was drenched in_** oil**_. Ooze like gunk dripped off of its snout and limbs. It was disturbingly shiny in the light, indicating that it was covered in a gel- like fluid. The worst part was the eyes, honestly the hardest to look at. The intent to kill with no remorse in them bored right into your soul.

"Unless you want to test our skills, I suggest you let us leave. My mission is done here, and no one else needs to get hurt. We are leaving." He began to walk away.

Fangs eyebrows creased together, anger boiled in his eyes.

"Hey! Where do you think you're goin? You expect us to let you leave just like that? No… Il test those so called skills."

A defiant smirk formed on Fangs features.

"What are you doing?" Po stepped in front of the wolf, but was tugged back by the thundering ox.

"Let's go! You and me. Right here, right now we end this."

"So be it." The hooded wolf halted.

Fang charged forward, his eye full of determination while the other remained firmly shut. As her neared the two enemies, he reeled his hammer to the side preparing a devastating blow. He swung and everything seemed to be happening in slow-motion.

The grey hammer whizzed by Lang's head as he leaned back, just barely avoiding the strike.

Now Fang was in trouble, he didn't plan to miss.

The war hammer is a great weapon with many advantages, but it has a downfall.

It's kind of heavy, about 15 pounds actually. So, if you swing it as hard as Fang did and miss, expect being wide open to your opponent.

Lang placed a firm punch to his brother's face, causing his saliva to escape his lips, spraying the air.

But the onslaught wasn't over yet.

The dark figure beside Lang swung a round house kick into the Fang's side causing him to make a dog-like wince in pain. He dropped his hammer and snared, revealing his jagged teeth. He attempted to punch the shadowy figure but his fist was stopped easily. With a head-butt the dark figure pulled the wolf boss's arms behind his back leaving him wide open. Lang took the opportunity and connected a hard punch into the vulnerable wolf's face. Blood slowly dripped from the wolf's snout; his good eye swollen a bit.

"Pathetic." Lang frowned in disappointment, and began to walk away again. The figure dropped Fang, creating a thud sound in the sand, and followed its master.

"Hey, that wasn't fair!" Po went over, lifting the defeated wolf up slightly.

"Don't let them get away!"Shouted Tigress, as she and the others charged forward to capture the fleeing foes.

The two hooded figures dropped on all fours, heading full speed towards their large ship. They were exceptionally fast and quickly losing the others behind them.

"Common, common!" shouted Master Croc to himself in self-frustration. Why did he have to have short hind legs?

Master Ox cupped his hands over his mouth, "We're not fast enough! We need to do something!"

"Tigress! They're too fast!" Monkey shouted.

"What do we do!" yelled Crane, who couldn't fly as well as he could have since his wing had been injured.

The feline's eyes darted rapidly from side to side, looking for some sort of solution. Suddenly her crimson eyes lit up with an idea.

"Mantis!"

"Yeah?"

"Remember the rickshaw chase in Gongmen City?"

"Got it!"

He hopped off of Monkeys shoulder and leaped as fast as he could in front of Tigress.

"Now!" He yelled, slightly ahead of her while raising his pincers. She held out her paw, and with a loud grunt, Mantis flung her ahead of the others at an incredible speed.

The two wolves ahead turned slightly at the commotion behind them and to their surprise, they were met with the sight of an angry tiger, just mere centimeters behind them.

BAM!

Tigress cat-batted Lang in the face, tearing a bit of his hood fabric with her unsheathes claws. He lost balance and tumbled against the other, both violently crashing into the side of the ship. His eyes were wide with amazement and his breathing became laboring, not expecting what had just happened.

She ran after him and stopped, lifting him up by the collar. Her ears perk up catching a low growl, but before she could react, the slimy black figure sunk its black teeth into her shoulder.

The rest of the warriors shuddered at a horrific sight of Tigress throwing her head back and shouting in agony.

"TIGRESS!" Shouted Po at the top of his lungs.

"Go to her, I'll be fine." Fang coughed out, his voice coming out rather huskily. Po ran forward at full speed, stumbling here and there over the weight of the wet sand on his feet.

Tigress dropped on one knee, dropping the villain, unable to move her badly injured arm. She gripped her shoulder, it was wet and once cold because of the rain, but now it was wet and warm, as red metallic liquid and black ooze trickled down her torso. Her body rebelled against her mind, refusing to let her get up. She hadn't felt pain like that in a very, very, long time.

"Let's move." The wolf subconsciously felt his face and quickly retracted his paw, starring at it with horror. He was bleeding.

The shadow like figure reached down lifting Lang on to his feet. Both ran up the boarding plank, and retreated with their numbers back into the sea.

"Where's Master sheep's body?" Crane questioned, much louder then he planned, while searching the beach. As if on cue, a wounded soldier aboard the ship called down at the others.

"Looking for this?" He and another lifted up the body of the fallen master, and stuck his tongue out, giving the avian raspberry.

Annoyed, Crane took off into the air, instantly archers above the ship appeared, threatening to shoot if he got any closer, though he didn't. A cold rope-like tail coiled itself around Cranes skinny legs, bringing him down forcefully.

"Stay down." Viper commanded sternly.

"Tigress, Are you okay? You're bleeding, a lot." Po rushed towards her and dropped to his knees forcefully. The others soon crowded around them.

"I'm fine Po. He just caught me off guard is all." Her black lips pulling back, forming a smile, it betrays her emotions and condition. She clumsily attempts to get up, the blood now dripping down her arm. He reaches down , helping his close friend to her feet. An expression of fear pasted on his face.

"That looks bad, Ti." Po's green eyes on the verge of tears, not used to seeing her like that. None of them were.

"Yeah, that's a lot of blood." States Croc wide-eyed

"I'm fine." She stands up wobbling slightly, lying through clenched teeth.

Her vision slowly begins to fade, soon, so do the voices and sounds around her.

"I'm fine…"

Suddenly, she collapses.

"TIGRESS!"

…

"Zhao, Send a letter out to China's most infamous criminals." He grinned, revealing his many disordered, sharp teeth. "Let's make things a bit more interesting shall we?"

"Yes Hēi'àn, sir." The eagle walked off, heading into a round dark room, lit by candles emitting red flames. He stopped at a lone stone in the center.

He walked in and stopped in front of the flat topped rock; on it was a jar of black liquid and a couple of blank scrolls. Quickly, he plucked a feather out of his right wing and dipped it into the jar, then grabbed a scroll spreading it out flat on the table. On the paper he wrote an invitation to a gathering offering food and drinks, along with a reward for a special task, created by his master. The invitation consisted of the four most elite bandit groups in China.

The black bear bandits of the Hajin province.

The Furry fury of the north.

The Wu Sisters.

And finally, The Cursed Creatures.

* * *

><p><strong>;D<strong>


End file.
